zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Ultrasaurus
I am excited as well, but the gravity cannon is from 3rd party company, mea ing it is not an official zoid product. unfortunatly, it has no place here =[ i will admit though, I absolutley love that Gravity Cannon. its unbelievably realistic. its gonna be hard for anyone outside of singapore to get it though. Slax, you have a ZP account? Leon35 14:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) So we remove the Gravity Cannon then? (Zoids Fanatic 16:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC)) No I do not have a ZP account, and I have no qualms removing it in light of it being 3rd party (the post has been edited since I saw it last), so long as such removals are consistent. Slax01 22:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) 8-bit more Zoids Mokushiroku awsome 8 bits. I'll keep trying to get more.... tommarow ZGWolf 00:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :...and the point of this is? If its not being used in the article, or even in consideration for use in the article, it shouldn't be here. Oh. And there's no copywrite info... ADD SOME PLEASE (Sorry, but its a pet peve of mine...)--Azimuth727 00:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Copyright, not write ;p. Maybe a sprite gallery for the NES Zoids is in order, like we have for Saga/Legacy? Pointytilly 05:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :: ::@Azimuth I didn't put it in the article because I didn't have time. sorry. Would " I took this picture myself" be the correct copyright? I think this was also before zoids mokushiroku was added to the games catagory. it didn't seem right to add it before that was up. ::@pointytilly would we need to get all the sprites? unlike legacy this game has sprites for multiple poses. this one was taken from the status screen and is the most detailed of the lot.(but they cut off the tail ;_;) ZGWolf 15:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::@ZGWolf, I'd go with the "Fairuse" licensing for the picture. =D -Imperial Dragon 16:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) go to the forums and click help desk. when there, look for a thread called "Pictures" it will tell you all that you need to know--Leon35 20:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) from what game was that? i only knew it is from NES. VanXFiona 04:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Zoids mokushiroku. there are 2 other Famicom (aka nes) games but i haven't been able to find anything about them other than one is called zoids 2... ZGWolf 18:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Transport? The Ultrasaurus might be considered a transport zoid, but I can't prove it; am I mistaken? Kaidus 15:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It can be considered a transport Zoid. Again, I turn to the real-world for a example. Take the C-130 Cargo plane. Alone, it was a regular four-turboprop aircraft. But with a few adjustments, it can become the AC-130 "Spooky" Gunship. So, seeing as it was used for transport duties, yes, you can add the catagory (though I'm not sure others would agree) (Zoids Fanatic 03:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC))